Skipped
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: Chris goes into a comma and 3 years later finds his world turned upside down. Sam has a new boyfriend plus he's in high school. And what about Danny and Cathy? Find out in "Skipped" Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL

Summary: It's the eighth grade end of the year dance and the mbc have to leave suddenly because there's an alien attacking Single town. As the mbc are fighting this alien Chris gets seriously basted by the alien's laser eyes and he goes into a comma. 3 years later Sam sits at his beside and tells him how much she loves him and he wakes up much to the delight of Sam's boyfriend David. This story is about Chris living in a world where Sam loves another guy and he is fighting over her. This is a world where Chris skipped 3 years of school and has to adjust being a teenager as well as being in high school. This is world where the mbc fell apart because of commitments to school and Chris being in a comma.

Skipped

Chapter 1: Whoa

Chris' POV

I woke up to hear Sam sitting by my bed but wait I couldn't see anything. What was going on? Then I heard her say something…

"Chris I love you and I always have." She said leaning against me

I was finally able to open my eyes and say…

"Sam I love you too." I said smiling as she hugged me crying

"Chris your awake!" She said as I noticed she was different

She had on a red and black paid skirt with a white blouse and a black sweat vest and her hair was straight with a headband. Wait Sam didn't wear those clothes and she definitely wasn't like this.

"Sam where am I? I asked just as some guy walked in and put his arms around Sam wait what?!

So Sam explained to me about how I was blastered at the end of 8th grade and how I ended up in a comma and how I'm now in high school and she introduced _him._

"This is David." She said pointing to a tall jock looking guy

"Hey dude glad to see you're awake." He said extending his hand for me to shake it

I just smirked and said "Oh hi."

Wait if I'm in high school I must look different too I thought to myself as I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

Whoa I thought as I looked in the mirror to see a buff looking me. Those workouts seriously paid off.

I just hope not everything has changed…

Again sorry for the shortness I just wanted to update every story I had. But anyways please R&R and as always…

-Luvs Ya-

-Lizzie


	2. He's My Boyfriend

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL

Summary: It's the eighth grade end of the year dance and the mbc have to leave suddenly because there's an alien attacking Single town. As the mbc are fighting this alien Chris gets seriously basted by the alien's laser eyes and he goes into a comma. 3 years later Sam sits at his beside and tells him how much she loves him and he wakes up much to the delight of Sam's boyfriend David. This story is about Chris living in a world where Sam loves another guy and he is fighting over her. This is a world where Chris skipped 3 years of school and has to adjust being a teenager as well as being in high school. This is world where the mbc fell apart because of commitments to school and Chris being in a comma.

Skipped

Chapter 2: He's my boyfriend

Chris' POV

David left the room to go to football practice what a shock I knew he was a jock but what was he doing with Sam?

"So Sam who is he?" I asked probably knowing what her answer would be

"He's…my…boyfriend." She gulped

"But Sam I thought you said you loved me?" I asked with tears filling my eyes

"I did but you were gone so long and I moved on…" She said biting her lip

"Sam its okay you know you're my best friend and I'm okay with this." I said lying through my teeth

"Thanks Chris." She said hugging me which made me blush

"But I gotta go bye." She said running out the door

Jeez I thought I wonder if David has changed her. What about the mbc? I'll have to ask Sam when I get realized from the hospital tomorrow.

I laid down on the bed awhile and turning on the TVs and eventually fell asleep only to be woken up by two familiar voices.

Sorry it's very short I wanted to update all my stories so yea. But anyways as always please R&R and…

(Luvs Ya)

-Lizzie


End file.
